1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure-valves and, more particularly, pertains to a retainer insert adapted to be installed inside of a valve body for reducing the friction of a floating closure member against inner surfaces of a valve body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a known type of valve comprising a ball 12 which is displaceable along a vertical axis by fluid pressure to allow a fluid to flow from an inlet port 14 to an outlet passage 16 defined in a valve body 18. The valve body 18 defines an annular seat 20 on which the ball 12 sealingly rests when the pressure exerted on an upstream facing surface thereof is less than the weight of the ball 12 or than the sum of the downward forces exerted thereon. Under such conditions, the outlet passage 16 of the valve 10 is closed by the ball 12. As depicted by reference numeral 12', when the fluid pressure on the upstream side of the ball 12 becomes greater than the downward forces exerted thereon, the latter is displaced upwardly against a plurality of inwardly bent tabs 22. The tabs 22 are uniformly distributed about the circumference of the upper end portion of the valve body 18 to allow fluid to flow through the outlet passage 16. The tabs 22 form and integral part of the valve body 18 and are flexible in order to permit the replacement of the ball 12.
Although the above valve 10 is effective for controlling a fluid flow passing therethrough, it has been found that the movements, such as chattering of the ball 12 against the tabs 22 causes the erosion of the latter and consequently premature wear of the valve body 18.